School Paths Cross
by 33Alecks33
Summary: Eames/Arthur Slash. Young love at school in the past, MY FIRST FANFIC SO MIGHT NOT BE PERFECT but enjoy!     All credit goes to Christopher Nolan and his amazing movies


Paths Cross

Eames looked out his window as his plane descended on New York City. The only thing he had been thinking the whole flight amidst attempting to sleep and admiring the cute blonde stewardess's arse as she turned around to cheerfully serve drinks, (hey he was a horny 17 year old after all, natural right?), was how much he wasn't looking forward to bending to his father's will every time something came up. Leaving England and his mates to be with yanks was not something appealing, much less going to school with them. He turned around and saw his nervous twittering mother clearly rooting through her purse for that vial of oxycontin she hid, poor woman. Not only was his father a failing drunk, but she had to bear the duty of being the respectful wife. As he felt the plane touch down, the jolt woke him up and prepared him for the year that lay ahead in another place.

====== Arthur=======

He is in a museum, gazing at a marble statue of a man, butt naked, probably Adonis, when all of a sudden he hears the sound of footsteps behind him. A hand reaches over and grazes his crotch, turning around in surprise he sees a tall man, rugged good looks, mussed yet coiffed light brown hair and eyes the color of mottled green amber. In his state with his scuffed black shoes and lightly rain spotted outfit (beige pants and red/ blue striped shirt and brown tie he might add) he would normally turn Arthur off, but something about his sly grin and rough facial hair and the way the outfit dirtily clings to his muscular arms and thick waist attracts him. "Paying abit of attention to detail are we darling?" He motions to the waist of the statue. Arthur blushes, "S-sorry, I can see how it comes o-" He can't finish the sentence because the man roughly slips his hand down the front of his pants tracing fingers around his cock, this sudden move makes Arthur throw his head back and thrust forward with a quiet moan. This makes the anonymous English man laugh and say with a growling chuckle "Quite accepting aren't you hun? Well you better watch out for the other flamers when they catch wind of your cute tight bum " And with that the man with bruising force nibbles on his shoulder hot breath wetting the shirt fabric, Arthur now confident in his state, is about to turn around and face the man before a loud BEEPING sound emanates from the gallery. "Wha-?"….

His eyes open and he rolls over to slam the alarm snooze button with a groan. What the fuck he thought, same dream again? Does he now have a thing for British cavemen? Ugh. Well, nothing the normal jerk won't fix. He stumbles out of bed, groggy and rocking on one leg. This is a firmly set routine. Wake up, search for the hidden gay mags, go into bathroom jerk off, shower with about 5 different soaps and cleansers, shave, comb hair, wrap towel, go into room, find freshly pleated and ironed uniform, find polished shoes, brush teeth, make himself breakfast, grab coffee. On the walk to school (Private academy he might add, hard being the only closeted yet pined for guy there) he thinks about how he wishes just for one gay guy to actually fulfill an experience with. Not remaining a constantly nervous twitching mess.

=====Eames========

Waking up to a new school day. Hurrah. He tries to shake off the reoccurring dream of a lithe raven-haired boy, which always results in a stiffy that he has to be taken care of in the morning. He is really beginning to doubt his heterosexuality, as porn sites begin to demure from the average whack, to sadomasochistic gay erotica? And this is what might turn him into an alcoholic just like his failure of a father. His maid has set out a uniform on the chair, what in god's name is this ugly shite. Well he thinks, might as well make do. After a brief session of manhandling, he combs his hair, brushes his teeth, and applies cologne, drapes on the uniform and grabs a pack of cigarettes. He is really high strung today, but who knows, maybe today could be different he thinks as he leaves the penthouse, blending in with the other busy bodies..

===== Arthur======

Suddenly out of nowhere he sees a rather disgruntled guy at the corner of the street, shocked he realizes he bears striking resemblance to the man of his dreams. When he realizes he's staring the guy turns around and stares at him back, with a toothy grin. "Hello there, I'm guessing you go to St. John's?" Pointing to the uniform, blushing Arthur mumbles, "Yeah, ugly thing isn't it?" The man laughs and says, "I'm William by the way, but you can call me Eames, have we met before? You look familiar..." Arthur looks at him, still quizzically probing his hazel mottled eyes for answers, when Eames stares back he quickly spits out "Oh sorry… I'm Arthur". "Nice to meet you Arthur" Shaking his hand, Arthur feels how strong yet soft his hands are, like his lips he guesses shamefully…

"Want to walk me in? I feel like I can get lost without a guide," Eames says with another wide grin and sudden deep laughter. Arthur doesn't mind, he needs to sort himself out and get a grip on who this "Eames" really is…

As they both reach the lobby of the school, Arthur checks the time and quickly says, "Oh shit, sorry but I have to get to my class, maybe I'll see you…?" Eames with a small hint of a frown "Yeah sure, thanks for walking me" Arthur grits his teeth, and forces himself to walk away "You idiot! You could've been smoother"…

===Eames====

Room 305? Is this it? Must be. With a deep sigh, he opens the door and waves to the professor. The man gets up, and walks over to shake hands "Ah you must be William, the new student from England. Have a seat". As he moves to take a seat he notices Arthur in the seat next to him, both of their eyes widen as they realize that they recognize each other. He takes in the seat of the same clean crisp cut boy with combed fine dark hair, mocha colored eyes, and a pale almost dancer's body. What a remarkable mouth the bugger has on him, and in Arthur's shocked expression he sees a darting pink tongue peeking behind his lips as he licks a pen absentmindedly. Instantly he stumbles and drops a book, erection driving him mad. "Sit down, I'll grab it for you" says Arthur winking slyly. Automatically the tension can be cut with a knife, Eames is stuttering flushing red but maintaining a goofy grin on his mouth. "How kind of you pet," he whispers, tracing a pattern on Arthur's inner thigh. This action emits a small squeak and a girl with a surprisingly piggish face turns around staring. Quickly Eames whispers, "I know we have not really spent time together but is there a way we can sneak out?".

Arthur nods quickly and asks courteously for a bathroom break. "I feel quite dizzy actually, can he (pointing to Eames) help me get a leg up?" A chuckle almost leaves Eames's mouth but he traps it. As they leave the classroom and jokingly run out the building, Eames quickly grabs Arthur's blue tie and yanks him towards a park. Pushing Arthur against a tree he whips off his belt and asks, "Do you trust me pet?" Before Arthur can say anything, his hands are tied behind the tree while Eames focuses on the beautiful body that lies before him. A hungry savage look resembling a wolf comes on his face, as he looks it up and down. 'Now where do I start?" He chuckles. Arthur knocks his head back, while Eames works on the beautiful pale throat. Lapping and nibbling at his lips and tongue while edging down his body with hands and teeth. The sounds provoke Eames even further, "Oh you do squeal like a little schoolgirl don't you pet"? With no provocation he pulls out a switchblade and slices the pants down. Arthur's reaction is that of horror and ecstasy. "Ooh what do we have here?" He follows the smooth ebony treasure trail and grips the prize. Licking slowly he waits for a reaction from Arthur, "Just go you bastard!" he bellows from a part Eames wouldn't have guessed existed. This encouragement makes him smile and quickly engulf Arthur in one quick movement, slowly licking the head. Faster than expected, Eames gets up- getting an unnerved pissed expression from Arthur he asks- "is my darling ready?"

The minute he loosens the belt, out of nowhere Arthur pounces on him kissing him to the point of suffocation. This random act of disobedience works Eames into a passionate frenzy, turning over on top of Arthur. "Did I say you could pull that, pet?" Arthur looks up and bites the lips he finds so adorable. "That's it" Eames states, and flips Arthur onto hands and knees. Pulling out a bottle of scented lotion from his pocket, he quickly dabs a finger in it. "You ready love?" Arthur just grins with a face of ecstasy and his eyes widen as he feels the warm taut entrance "Oh my god" Eames shushes him and kisses his neck and spine as he adds two more fingers. Seeing Arthur with a face of pure utter sweaty animalistic urgency, with a stray curl of dark hair out of place, he cannot contain himself. As he slowly inserts the tip of his cock his groans get deeper, Arthur always the surprise quickly moves his perfect ass and engulfs Eames this time. This act makes both of them Gasp and Eames loses control. Moving quickly he tries to get to that one warm place he knows Arthur possesses. With a final quick movement "PET I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH-" And with that Arthur quickly clenches his abdominal muscles forcing Eames to release himself in a trail of "Sofuckingtighhttt" As he collapses on Arthur's bare smooth back.

Lying together in the vacant grass in a hot sticky mess bathed by the slotted sunshine, Arthur has only one thing to say, and "Did you really mean that"? Eames looks at him with a joking expression "What love?" "You know what I mean Eames" Flashing him a glare. "Oh pet, you know I love your face when it's frustrated". Arthur rolls away, but not before Eames wraps him into his muscular chest, he loves the musky smell of cigarettes and cologne. Arthur asks coyly "… Would you do this again.. With me?" He feels the vibration of laughter deep in Eames's chest "Oh Hun, you know I do after the amount of time we've spent together, dreaming or not it felt the same" With that Eames places his fingers through Arthur's beautiful jet black hair "Now how about I get you cleaned up before class starts…" And he savors the shocked look in Arthur's eyes as he starts to lick away…


End file.
